The Little Things
by mischief maker 2.0
Summary: It's all in the little things. Random reflections on Naruto's feelings about his lovers and their relationship. NaruSakuSasu, unconventional format


**A/N:** I was in the need for something sweet after the past two manga chapters, so beware the fluff! XD And I experimented a little – first person and this weird little format. Hopefully it works. Team 7 lurv from Naruto's POV :3  
**Warnings:** Fluff, bisexuality, language, and sexual themes.  
**Rating**: R  
**Disclaimer** I am not Masashi Kishimoto, therefore Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**The Little Things**

It's the way she sighs when I rub her back;  
The way he picks fights when he's horny;  
The way she gives _that_ look when she's horny;  
The way, when he forgets to put his walls back up, he'll _smile_ at affection from us;  
The way she's so _pink_, all sweet and girly and different from everything I've ever known;  
The way he grins almost evilly as he helps tease her until she begs to be fucked;  
The way her nails scratch my scalp as she washes my hair;  
The way he's slowly losing that stuck-up façade around us;  
The way she dances when she thinks no one is looking;  
The way he now relaxes enough to get a full night's sleep;  
The way we struggle less and less for dominance;  
And the way I can no longer roll over in bed without rolling on top of someone that make me smile.

It's her thick, heady scent;  
The way his skin tastes;  
The way she bites her lip when she watches us;  
The way he pants and groans, no longer fighting it like he used to;  
The way she whimpers and begs to be touched until I'd do _anything _she asks;  
The way he gives head - even if he doesn't do it all that often, it's still _really_ good;  
The way her ass feels in my hands when I'm deep inside her;  
The way he eats her, all focused and hard as her back arches, because _damn_, that's a beautiful sight;  
The way she could physically hurt me if she wanted to - I won't lie and say the idea doesn't excite me just a little;  
The way he clings helplessly, digging his fingers into my shoulders when I tease him;  
The way her toes curl when I hit _that_ spot;  
And the way he gives as good as he takes that turn me on.

It's the way she uses up all the hot water;  
The way he snorts when I talk to my plants;  
The way she nags me about not eating right;  
The way he gripes about my dirty clothes on the floor;  
The way she complains when we leave the toilet seat up – hey, two against one;  
The way he bitches if I don't rinse my dishes before putting them in the sink;  
The way they both 'misplace' my orange jumpsuit at least once a week;  
The way they won't just say what they really mean sometimes;  
And the way some of the villagers still can't get over It that annoy me.

It's the way they see _me, _not the fox, not the dead-last prankster, just me;  
The way she tries to sneak vegetables into my food;  
The way, after griping about them, he'll still pick up my dirty clothes and wash them if he was already planning to do laundry;  
The way, after everyone's sated and close to sleep, she curls up next to me and gently runs her nails over my stomach;  
The way he buys ramen when he does the shopping;  
The way she smiles at me which is even better than her face contorted in pleasure;  
The way he still wears the scars from Haku's needles;  
The way she kisses me in public;  
And the way they give any ugly looks we get right back that show me I'm loved.

It's the way she gets flustered when I tease her about the stubble on her legs;  
The way he's much easier to deal with after getting off and how often we take advantage of that;  
The way she squeaks when she comes, trying hard to _not_ make any noise;  
The way he comes like a train wreck, all thrashes and snarls, sometimes saying really fucked-up shit;  
The way it's _impossible_ for her to be quiet when I go down on her;  
And the way we sometimes play rock, paper, scissors to determine who goes where that make me laugh.

It's the way he still plans to go after Itachi;  
The way she still wants her parents' approval;  
And the way he still sometimes shuts himself off from us that make me worry even if I'll never openly admit it.

But it's the way we now all use the same toothpaste;  
The way we no longer smell like just ourselves but a nice mixture of us;  
And how I now eat tomatoes, he eats sweets, and she eats ramen that I _know_ we're too embedded in each other's lives to ever untangle.

It's what makes me certain that this is how it's supposed to be.


End file.
